


Day 21: Cooking/Baking

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide wanted to recreate the simpler days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21: Cooking/Baking

Ken tapped his foot impatiently, flipping through the pages of his book. Hide should have been back from grocery shopping. Why was it taking him so long? Ken sighed and put the book down. He laid on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

A few seconds later, the lock on the door clicked and opened. 

“Where have you been?” Ken asked. “You’ve been gone for a while.” He sat up and faced Hide. 

“I needed to stop at Anteiku. I wasn’t expecting to stay as late as I did.” Hide walked to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. “Guess we’re having a late dinner.”

“We? You know I don’t normally eat with you. Are you kidding around?”

“It’s a surprise.” Hide winked. “I hope you like it, I kinda thought of it while I was out.”

“Should I be scared?”

“No, I wouldn’t do anything to scare you.”

Ken laid back down on the couch, sighing as he pulled his book over his face. Honestly, Hide was such a handful. At least he was home. Ken listened to the clank of the pans as Hide prepared their dinner. The smell of burgers wafted into the room. 

Ken knitted his eyebrows and got up, letting his book fall to the floor. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Hide jumped and turned around, eyes wide.

“No! You can’t be in here!” He rushed over to Ken and tried to push him out of the kitchen. “It’s a surprise!”

“I already know what you’re making,” Ken said. “I can smell it from the living room.”

Hide glanced at Ken, defeated. “Just promise me you’ll stay in the living room until I’m done,” he pleaded.

“Sure.” 

Ken picked his book up off the floor and relaxed on the couch. He began to read, listening to the meat crackle and sizzle. A few minutes passed and a different scent filled the room. Ken couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it smelled familiar. 

“Okay! Dinner’s ready!” Hide called from the kitchen.

Ken hoisted himself from the couch and entered the kitchen. Two dishes were set on the table, one on either side. 

“This one’s yours,” Hide said, motioning to the burger closest to him. 

Ken took his seat, scooching his chair closer to the table. Hide sat opposite from him, beaming. 

“Alright, let’s dig in! I hope you like it,” Hide said, taking a bite of his burger. 

“(Itadakimasu.)” Ken picked up his burger and examined it. He sniffed it, surprised by the pleasant aroma.

Ken took a tentative bite. He had expected it to taste horrible, like rotten fish, but it was delicious. He took a bigger bite, nearly choking on it. 

“Do you like it?” Hide said between mouthfuls. “I can make you another one if you want.”

Ken nodded, swallowing the food in his mouth. 

“I don’t understand, why does this taste so good?”

“Well, I wanted to do something special. So as I was walking home, an idea hit me. I went to Anteiku and told Yoshimura about the burgers we used to have together. I asked if there was a way to recreate that for a ghoul, and he taught me how to make bread made mostly out of coffee beans. He mentioned that you might still be able to taste the flour, but the meat should drown it out. I also brought home extra, in case you get hungry.”

“So that’s why you were late,” Ken murmured. 

“Hmm?” Hide looked up from his regular burger.

Ken couldn’t respond. Tears formed and he didn’t bother holding them back. He sniffled. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hide asked, concerned. 

Ken shook his head. “It’s nothing. Thank you for doing this, it makes me feel normal again.”

“It’s my pleasure. We can do this as often as you want, too, now that I know the recipe.” Hide stood up to pour Ken some coffee. 

“Hey, while you’re up, can you make me another burger?”


End file.
